Lena & Alex beyond Requiem part 1: Out of Control
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS, CHARACTERS, AND THEMES ARE OWNED AND RESERVD BY LAUREN OLIVIER! I OWN NOTHING! This was just an idea I had as to what happened to Alex and Lena after leaving Portland. RATED M FOR A REASON! DON'T JUDGE ME!
1. Chapter 1: asking questions

Seven years. It has been seven years since I left Portland for good. Since then, the resistance in the East coast has taken over Boston, Washington D.C., Baltimore, and Philadelphia. It has been a long hard process, but it has been worth it. These cities have been some of the most important ones we have taken. They were our biggest threats in the beginning, but now only New York City stands as the last major city in New England. However, at the moment, we are situated in Boston for three days to regroup and gather supplies. With everything that has happened, we all deserve a rest. Alex and I have fought through thick in thin through these cities. I've saved him several times, and he's saved me. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I also still have Grace, who is now 13. She has grown up a lot. I know that soon she will begin to ask more questions than ever before. I was that way. I always wanted to know everything. Even now I don't know the things that I should, even though I'm 25. There is no way that I could know any more about the things I still wonder about. I will have to experience it. Not even my mother, who is still with me, can explain it. I'm also pretty sure that Alex doesn't know much about it. We've talked a few times about it, but we haven't done anything, even though we have been together for a while now. However, at this point, it is getting harder to avoid the subject, as we are having to fight our instincts telling us to try something new. Honestly though, I'm way too nervous about it. I don't know if I could go as far as my body wants me to. Alex knows this. Because he knows it, he won't push me. He is waiting for me to say that I am ready. We've been close a few times, as we tend to sneak off for some alone time pretty much everyday that we aren't working. Grace has begun to notice our disappearances. I hope that, if I ever decide to go further, that she doesn't ask about it. However, I know she will soon. I am also pretty sure that I won't be able to fight off my instincts much longer. I know there will be a point as to where I won't be able to control myself with him. Its only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2: My body: a wire

I knew it. I knew this was bound to happen soon, but I had hoped I could wait it out a little longer. However, I just can't. I don't want to anymore anyway. I want this now. And here we are, just Alex and I, holding each other while laying on a soft blanket under a tall oak tree. The sun is beginning to set. It is the perfect set up for this sort of thing. We both know it. I let myself get lost in his eyes before I do anything. I want to savor this moment, right here, right now. This is my last few moments of purity. The sun stands on the horizon, making the sky morph into a mixture of blue and pink. The sun pulls itself down ever so slowly. Before I know it, it has disappeared in the same manner that my old life has. The light of the sun begins to fade and the stars press through the darkness that is forming. Each and every one of them twinkle, as if they are dancing. The moon is full and casts a spotlight upon us. I hear a pack of wolves howl at it. The nightlife of the forrest begins to come alive all around us. That is when Alex finally pulls me in for a kiss. As he kisses me, body acts as a wire, conducting electricity that has sparked from our lips touching. His kiss is so sweet and passionate. I can't help but lose myself in it. Everything else around me fades away, leaving only Alex and I as the only beings on this planet. It is during this kiss that I can feel him playing with the hem of my shirt. I don't bother to fight him off, despite my anxiety. I let him pull it off of me, just as he had so many years ago. I begin to grow excited as I unbutton his, revealing his finely chiseled body. I run my hands up and down his chest, enjoying his warmth. I then wrap my arms around his neck, and pull myself closer, so that we are pressed against each other. That is when I feel him reach behind me to unclasp my bra.


	3. Chapter 3: Speed of sound

Even though it is dark, I know he can see me. I'm shaking, worrying about what he is thinking. I only did this with him once before, and that was years ago. Once again he breathes,"Beautiful." He then pulls me in for another kiss and I press myself up against him, enjoying the feeling of the peaks of my breasts against his finely carved body. Being chest to chest with him makes my desire for him grow faster than the speed of sound. However, my brain is lost in the fiery sensation of our connected lips. His hands, which had just been cradling my face, begin to trail down my neck. They come to a rest just at the very top of my breasts. He is still hesitant, but he doesn't need to be. I grab his hands and delicately place them directly on my breasts. He almost pulls back, but I don't let him. He now knows how much I want this. We severe the connection of our lips so that he can focus on his new task. He begins by kneading each one ever so gently. I moan at his touch. I'm already nearly losing it when he then rolls the center of each in his thumb and fore finger. I cannot believe that I'm doing this right now, not to mention I never knew how great it would feel. I'm surprised to know that he's never done this before. Still, it is as if he is an expert. I then find his tongue trailing circles around the highly stimulated center of my right breast, then my left. Eventually he actually begins to suck on one. "Alex", I mouth. He already knows that he is doing so well, but I wish I could tell him, but I can't. I'm too lost in this feeling of flaming hot passion that is swimming through me as he continues his mission. I then start to feel one hand trail its way down to the edge of my pants. That hand then begins to start creeping underneath not only my pants, but my underwear. Thats when I hear rustling in a nearby bush. He stops what he's doing and we both stare at the bush. It is at that moment when I lock eyes with Grace.


	4. Chapter 4: How could you?

Her face contorts into a look of disgust. The moonlight engulfs her in a sea of brightness. Her eyes are sharp daggers that are stabbing me to my core. This is the last thing she needs to be seeing. Even worse is the fact that she found _me_ doing this. I was her role model. I've scarred her for life. "Grace... I... I...", I begin to linger, but she just dashes aways. I look to Alex to see what he things. He nods his head as if saying,"go." I zoom through the dark woods searching for one of the last people that I could ever lose. The trees repel the moonlight, making it nearly impossible to see. I then trip over something. I stumble forward, scraping my knee a little, but its not anything I can't handle. I look behind me and see that I tripped over a large branch. Wait. That's no branch. That's one of Grace's short legs. I can see what little light that has seeped through the large ceiling of trees reflection off of her eyes. As my eyes finally adjust, I can barely make out the outline of her body. "Grace", I whisper. She turns away. "Grace", I repeat. I can barely see her arms cross. She's angry. I don't blame her. I did something that she should never have seen. At least, not yet. It was bound to happen. We couldn't help ourselves. To be honest, I should have known she had been following us. I should have really made sure we were alone. This is all my fault. I go to sit next to her, and try to wrap one arm around her, but she pulls away. "Grace", I say again in an annoyed tone. She finally looks at me with her innocent, soulful eyes and says,"How could you?"


	5. Chapter 5: The subject

"I know, I know", I start, hoping that it will get her to stop, but I'm wrong. By the tone of her voice, she doesn't angry at all. She's disappointed. "Why", she inquires. I sigh. "Why what", I reply. I know this won't work, but it was worth a shot. "Why would you let him _touch_ you like that? I mean, isn't that wrong?" she asks innocently. "Grace, Grace, Grace", I breathe,"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to have this talk with you, or at least not till you were older, but I can see now I have no choice." "What are you talking about?", she questions. I start to explain,"Ok Grace I must first tell you that this is a very awkward topic for me. It is really hard to tell you this stuff, but I have no choice. Anyway, when people love each other, they do weird things that will make them feel good." "Like when Alex was touching you?" "Yes, just like that." She looks at me puzzled. I continue,"I know it is hard to understand, but one of the weird things people do together, when they are in love, is touch each other in their private areas. This is known as intimacy, or being intimate." "But why do that do that?", she asks. Well, uh, that's, uh, kind of hard to explain.", I stutter. "Tell me.", she demands,"explain why _you_ were doing it." "You want me to be your example?", I ask nervously. She just nods her head. This means that I'll have to really open up to her. I decide to make her promise not to tell anyone about what I'm about to tell her. Once thats done I begin,"Well the reason why Alex was *Gulp* touching me was because he was trying to make me feel good. He was doing certain things to me that make me happy. The reason he was trying to make me feel good was because he loves me." "I love you, and I would never do anything like that to you", she snaps. "I know", I say,"but the love you and I have is different from the love Alex and I have. What we were doing is only meant for two people who are _in_ love. The term for what we were doing, er, uh, what we about to do, is called making love. The reason they call it that is because the two people involved are creating a moment that gives their partner a feeling of true bliss, because they love each other. Now the more common term for making love is known as having sex. So if you hear either of those phrases, you now know what they are referring to. Does that make sense?" She just nods again. "Do you mean there is more to it then what I caught you guys doing?" "Yes, there is a lot more, but you're not ready for that." "Were you going to have sex with Alex?", she asks with a hint of confusion in her voice. Without thinking, I snap,"My sex life is none your business!" I can't believe I just snapped at her. That is the last thing I wanted to do. I mean, sure she doesn't need to know, but I should have said it in a better way. I feel so guilty. I wait for her to snap back, but she doesn't say anything after that. I walk her back to the campsite and she goes to lay down next to our mother. Alex is waiting up for me. I curl up next him. As I'm falling asleep he asks,"Did you two have a nice chat?" I simply nod. "Did you explain to her what we were doing?" "Kind of. I just told her why we were doing what we were doing, and I gave her a few of the terms for it." He chuckles a little. "You know you are going to have to tell her everything eventually." Before I slip out of consciousness, I say,"I know, but I want avoid the subject as long as possible."


	6. Chapter 6: Revere Beach

The next morning, I wake up to find that Alex has disappeared. However, he left a soft blanket on me to keep me warm. He probably went to go help get ready for our next move tomorrow. I decide I will go help him, but first I need breakfast. With the blanket still wrapped around me, I walk over to the fire to see that they have broken out a stash of oatmeal. There are hundreds of packets of the stuff. I grab a clean pot, fill it with the distilled water we have, and place on the burner that is on the fire. As I wait for my meal, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty", Alex says whispers in my ear. "Good morning Alex", I reply in a raspy voice. He spins me around, and presses me into him. "Sleep well?", he asks. "Mhm." "You alright Lena?" "Yeah, I'm just sorry that our moment was ruined last night." "No worries, Lena. Dealing with Grace was way more important. After what she had caught us doing, I figured it was best that you consoled her." "I guess." I escape from his grip, and go to check on my oatmeal. Still not done. "What's the plan for today Mr. Sheathes?", I playfully ask. He cheerfully replies,"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you decide Miss Haloway?" Just by the way he says it, I can't help myself from keeping back what I end up suggesting,"How about we pick up from where we left off last night?" He doesn't wait for me to respond. He grabs my hand, and leads me away. As we run away, I realize I have forgotten about my oatmeal. For all I care, someone well get some precooked oatmeal. We eventually stop by a deserted beach. A faint sign reads "Revere Beach." It is still fairly early in the morning, so the sun just barely pokes up into the horizon, covering the sky in an overlay of orange. I take my blanket off, and we both spread it out so that we can both fit on it. We both collapse to our knees. Before I know it, we are almost back to where we left off. Here we go again.


	7. Chapter 7: a wall

Here I am, once again, with Alex shirtless, and my bra acting as a wall between us in this moment. He doesn't hesitate to unclasp it again. I feel a rush of anxiety, knowing that he can really see me this time. There is no darkness to hide my breasts this time. I pull him in for a kiss, hoping to numb the nervousness. As we kiss, his hands slide up and down my sides, barely grazing the sides of my breasts. He's teasing me, and I can't take it. I break the kiss, grab his hands, and place them right where I want them. He then slowly begins to massage both of them, one in each hand. I melt into his delicate touch. I close my eyes so I can focus on this one sensation. Suddenly, he pinches them, right in the center. I gasp, not with shock, but with pleasure. I hear him chuckle a little at my reaction, but at least he doesn't stop. He continues by rolling them in his fingers. "Alex", I moan. "Shhh.", he commands. I don't listen to him, I collapse onto my back, pulling him down with me. I then roll myself over so I am above him. Next, I start an attack on the button on his pants. He helps me slide them off. He does the same to me. Thats when the realization hits me: I'm about to see "it" for the first time. Panic swirls around in my head, but I try to flush it away. I can't back out now. I have to do this. It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. I need this. Now.


	8. Chapter 8: exposed

In one swoop, I remove his boxers from his body. There it is. The last thing I thought I'd ever see. I didn't know what I was going to do when I saw it, but I know now. He knows what I want to do. He gently takes my hand, and places it in the position that he knows will work. He then persuades me into moving my hand up and down it. Eventually, he can't hold my hand anymore, so he lets go. He is lost in a sea of pleasure. I start to feel him harden in my grip. I decide to hold on tighter, and move faster. "Lena", he groans. "Shh", I demand, just like he did to me. "Lena", he repeats,"Please. I won't last much longer if you keep this up." He peels my hand off of him and continues to speak,"You, Lena Haloway, are going to be the death of me." We both smile. He then catches me off guard by flipping me onto my back, and then pulling off the last barrier between us. Here I am. Bare before him. Completely exposed. Still, he keeps his eyes locked with mine. He won't dare peek until I'm ready. I swallow hard, and nod. His eyes trail down from my face, over my breasts, and all the way down to my heated center. He licks his lips, trying to keep himself under control. "Go", I bark. Instantaneously, his mouth meets my core. His mouth! He first kisses it, and then he trails circles around it with his tongue. I whimper impatiently as he teases me. Eventually, he does it. He begins to suck on the sensitive nub in between my folds. I nearly take off like a rocket. The instant sensation of pleasure overwhelms my body. And it doesn't stop there. He darts his tongue in and out of me. As he continues his task, I find my hands clinging to the blanket for dear life. I cannot control the moans and groans that pass my lips, as I am too lost in this moment to do anything. "Oh, Alex", I cry as my body begins to tense up. I repeat his name several more times until I reach the point of no return. My body completely tenses up, he stops, and I just let go. I can feel the sweat coating my body. My breathing, which was extremely rapid just a moment ago, begins to slow. I had no idea how intense that would be, and we haven't even gotten to the main event! He brings his head level to mine, and smiles. "How was that?", he asks. I'm still slightly out of breath, but I mange to say,"Amazing." As the rest of my bodily functions start to return to normal, I start to mentally prepare myself for the final task.


	9. Chapter 9: The point of no return

This is it. This is the moment of no return. Right here. Right now. Once we do this, there is no going back. I know that I am ready to do this. He is too. He knows how badly I want this. I want him to be the one take away the very last thing that I have within me. He's already stolen my heart, and now he shall take one last thing from me. My purity. I'm ready to lose it once and for all. I roll myself on top of him, and position my entrance right above him. He then grabs himself, and rubs it on my tiny sensitive nub. I almost lose it again right there. "Alex", I scowl, and he just giggles. I can't help but smile either. "OK", I say,"Lets just take this slow." He nods as I begin to sink down on to him. I can feel myself stretching to fit him inside. There is something there that I feel is about to rip. When I can't sink down anymore, it rips. The pain is great, but its not as much pain as I've had to deal with before. Once the pain subsides, I realize that my purity is gone, forever. I take comfort in the fact that I lost it to the one person who was meant to take it from me. I look down at him and slowly nod. Using my legs for leverage, I arise and fall at my own slow pace. As I get more used to him, I begin to move faster. My breasts flail in front of his face, so he clings to them for dear life, trying to keep himself at my speed. When I move, he moves with me. We move together, as one. I ball of intense heat, roaring passion, and blazing fire begins to grow in my stomach. Each movement pumps more fuel into this ball. The ball eventually explodes, and scatters from head to toe. I'm reaching my climax. So is he. All of a sudden, my body stiffens, and a wave of bliss overwhelms me, causing me to collapse onto him. I crash down onto him at the same moment the waves strike the beach in front of us. When he pulls out, I realize that he had released himself within me. He tried to keep it together, but he couldn't; it was all too much. I roll over, so he can wrap me up in his arms. We stay there, for what feels like ages, enjoying the sunrise lazily gleam over the horizon. That's when I hear foot steps behind us. We both turn around to see the last thing we expected. Not only is Grace standing there with a look of shock on her face, but also a look of horror burns from my mother's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Control

"Lena, what the hell is going on here?", roars my mother, even though it is blatantly obvious. Alex pulls his boxers on as fast as he can while I wrestle back into my bra and underwear. "Mom. I... I... I'm sorry." She's pissed. This is the last thing she would ever want to catch her daughter doing. No amount of apologies will make up for this. "Its my fault Ms. Haloway", Alex lies,"she originally said no, but I pressed her on. It is my fault. Don't punish her. Please." She smiles, and laughs a little. "Now Alex", she begins,"I know you better than that. I knew you before you met her. I know that you would never press her to do anything. That's not like you." "Its true!", Alex growls. "Don't lie to me, boy", hisses my mother,"Lena, get dressed and come with me. Now." I wiggle into the rest of my clothes, and go to kiss Alex goodbye, but my mother pulls me away before I have a chance. She eventually stops at a point half way between the beach and camp. "How could you?", my mother cries,"I thought you knew better than this." The only thing I can think to say is,"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now, Mom." "Is that what you think this is about?", she barks,"If we weren't on the run all the time, I'd be all for you two being together in that way. You are right. You are old enough to make your own decisions, but not now. Its dangerous right now Lena. Do you know how much danger you would put not only yourself, but also Alex, Grace, and I in if you got pregnant?" I never did think about it. I just wanted so bad. I slump down onto a rock and cry. "I'm sorry mom! I"m sorry I'm sorry!" She sits down next to me, and places her hand on my back. "Shhhh now Lena, I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I'm worried. I'm scared. This changes everything Lena. This choice you made, has changed everything." "How so?" "We were about to promote you Lena, to be one of the leaders, but you have shown us that you do not have control of your impulsivity. Your choice, put us in danger. Our job is to make sure everyone makes it, and this just makes it harder." "You don't even know if I am pregnant." "Well, lets find out." When we get back, the medical people we do have, one of which used to specialize in pregnancy, do a few tests on me to determine if I am pregnant. Three days later, we get the results. I race to find Alex to tell him the results. When I tell him the outcome, he plops down onto a rock, and buries his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry Lena. I never should have let this happen. I never thought we would have to deal with this." "Well, we have no choice now. We both have to step up and deal with the repercussions of our actions." We both are worried about stepping into parenthood, but we both know that we have to buck up and deal with it before things get out of control.


End file.
